


Song Of The Wolf

by Sturb



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Monster Hunters, Mystery, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, notgivingup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturb/pseuds/Sturb
Summary: Nathan was a normal seventeen-year-old boy, in a normal highschool, with normal problems, normal friends, the whole God damned package. It took a beautiful olive-skinned, green-eyed, 20-year-old girl to take that away from him.





	Song Of The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Logan Lerman as Nathaniel 'Nathan' Wolf.  
Chloe Bennet as Alice Michaels.  
Jennifer Lawrence as Amanda Wolf.  
Ruby Rose (actor) as Sarah Michaels.

**September** ** 12th, 2017**

It wasn't a sunny day, but it wasn't cold either. The trees were dancing with the wind blowing, the birds were singing, and the silence was almost deafening. But that peace wouldn't last long as it was interrupted by the loud engine of a blue car speeding down the road maybe a little too fast.

In the driver seat was a 17-year old boy named Nathaniel Wolf, a junior at Johnsonville Highschool and he was driving his late father's old blue 1968 Chevrolet Camaro RS/SS to school.

His father, Johnathan Wolf, the old Sheriff, had given Nathan the car as soon as he had gotten his license and, even if he often complained, Nathan had to admit, it wasn't that bad of a car, and, with time and circumstance, it had become his baby. It had been an heirloom that he had been promised to, and with the sentimental value that his father invested in the car made it priceless to Nathan after--well, let's get on with the story.

The trees started to appear less and less until the green landscape disappeared, becoming small houses and stores crawling with people of all ages. Johnsonville wasn't big town by any means, but it wasn't small either, and its majority was forest and vegetation that surrounded the center of the county where almost everyone lived and worked.

Through some of the buildings a structure could be seen, the school wasn't big, yet all the younger population migrated there every morning like birds traveling in the winter.

Parking the car, Nathan got out to the semi-warm weather, thankful he had chosen his current clothes instead of a shirt and jacket he was thinking of bringing the previous day. He was also wearing a black and white drawstring, short-sleeved, asymmetrical hoodie with a black bar necklace over it with the date 20/11/15 on it. It was a very important date to him, it marked a lifechanging event not just for him, but to a lot more people.

Locking up the car, he walked to the trunk and opened it, taking his black backpack with a sigh. The school wasn't bad, but something made Nathan reluctant to walk inside, which wasn't the lack of friends he had. It was the empty feeling he had every time a new day began, and for years he had associated it to the boredom that was school.

Putting the keys in his jeans pocket, Nathan walked inside, pushing through the sea of people that had flooded the hallway to make way to his locker.

Highschool was a complicated environment to face every day if you had no one to face it with, but, thankfully, Nathan had a group of friends that helped him with that. You see, Nathan would get in trouble with some of the students sometimes because he had the 'bad' habit of speaking the cold hard truth to everyone. Some people even thought he was incapable of lying and, honestly, he was a pretty bad liar.

With perfect timing, the group referred to earlier were by Nathan's locker, laughing and joking about something. It consisted of two boys and one girl, John, Daisy, and Vasquez, friends that Nathan had known since freshmen year.

John was a brown-eyed, short, dark brown-haired boy that loved to play football and was the school's quarterback that, surprisingly wasn't a jerk. He was Nathan's best friend, almost a brother.

Daisy had long, light-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was the smartest girl in their class with a weird obsession with dancing. She had been the first girl he had talked to in school, and they became fast friends as the years progressed. He actually had met her brother first, but he introduced them to each other after earing that they would be in the same class.

Now, Vasquez, he had only met last year, he had been the new guy in town that nobody had talked to, so Nathan took the initiative. It hadn't been easy to get to know the older boy, it had taken some time to get him to open up but to Nathan, it had been worth it the awkward silences and the one-sided conversations. He had short but curly brown hair, dark green eyes and was more to the skinny side than the lean and muscled that was Nathan.

Nathan was a healthy boy, with short jet-black hair, deep blue eyes and was 5'8''. He didn't do sports, and Vasquez had complained more than once about his well-built frame that never seemed to go away, no matter how much he ate.

Daisy and Vasquez looked up as they saw a wide grin appear on John's face as he walked forward to meet Nathan halfway. "Hey, dude." they did their 'weird' handshake, as Daisy called it, and walked back to the others. Nathan greeted Daisy with a kiss to the cheek that she reciprocated, and Vasquez patted his shoulder.

"How was your weekend?" the only girl in the group asked, leaning closer to the curly-haired, boy to whom she had a (not so secret) crush on. "You said you were going somewhere with your sister?"

Nathaniel's sister was one Amanda Wolf, a beautiful blonde woman that was feared among drunks and burglars. Why you may ask, well, she was the Sheriff's daughter and after their father's passing, she had taken the job and was dangerously good at it.

"Yeah, she had things to do, so I just stayed at home."

"How are you, really?" what an attentive and clever boy Vasquez was. Sometimes, Nathan thought Vasquez could be an actual empath, he always knew when his friends needed advice or comfort, and he knew Nathan hadn't been the same after the accident.

"M'fine, don't worry." the three friends frowned, but the subject was dropped as they took their things and went to class, talking about their respective weekends along the way. All the way to class, Nathan's eyes wandered through the hallways, watching the same kids he saw last year go to the same old classrooms that were waiting for them along with the teachers that were already set to start their lessons.

The same old God damned routine.

But that day it was different, something that didn't happen much in Jacksonville. As they entered the math classroom, instead of the overweight, greasy-haired, sixty-something-year-old Mr.Samuel, their math teacher, walking in with his exaggerated good morning, came a very beautiful black-haired, bronze-skinned woman in her late thirties and early forties with a black pencil skirt and a white button-up shirt. Next to Nathan sat Daisy and she looked as entranced at the woman like everyone else, except for Nathan, who felt something different about the woman, he couldn't explain, he just felt it.

Every student in the class became silent and sat straighter in their seats, especially the boys who were checking her out. She placed her handbag on the desk and wrote her name on the board with big, elegant letters.

_Mrs.Rachel _ _Michaels_

She turned to them with a smile on her red lips and her brown eyes shining as they flew across the room.

"Good morning, my name is Rachel Michaels, your new Math teacher. Unfortunately, Mr.Samuels decided that it was time for him to retire and I'll be taking his place. You may refer to me as Mrs.Rachel or Mrs.Michaels." maybe it was Nathan's imagination, but Mrs.Michaels' smile seemed to widen a little bit as she made eye contact with the blue-eyed boy. "So, let's get started."

**Hours ** **Later**

The rest of the school day passed without any problems if you ignore those idiots in the canteen at lunch, and Nathan walked out with his car keys in hand and his friends. If someone had looked, they would have noticed he was walking faster then he needed, and they would be wrong.

He wasn't running, no sir, he just didn't want to have to deal with Donna, a very annoying cheerleader that had a bit of a crush on him, after having screwed up in practice earlier in the day. She could be--toxic to be around when she's pissed.

Opening the driver's door, he threw his bag onto the passages seat and got inside. He paused as he saw a picture he had attached on the dashboard carefully a few weeks ago. It was of an older man and a 12-year old Nathan dressed to go fishing. The older man was his father, the ever so kind Johnathan Wolf, loyal husband, dedicated father, and even better Sheriff.

Deceased.

Two years ago his father had been mauled to death by a predator in the forest as he was conducting a search for a missing person. The popular belief was that he had come face to face with an angry bear, but Nathan had been the one to find his father's corpse together with his sister, and the slash and bite marks made him think otherwise. It had been the most traumatic experience in his life, nothing that hours and hours of therapy couldn't fix.

Nathan knew he wasn't alright, and even with the half-smiles and fake laughter his friends could clearly see he was not okay, and he didn't know if he was ever going to be.

Turning the key, Nathan's mood brightened as the sound of the roaring engine sang to his ears and drove off. As he got to the road, he saw a fancy BMW follow him out.

It must have been Mrs.Michaels car.

Sighing, he turned the radio on, changing through the stations for something good to hear. He ended up listening to sole '80s rock music as he drove through the dirt road and arrived at a farmhouse.

In front of it was a police cruiser, his sister's car. Nathan parked right behind it, getting out and walking inside.

He dropped the backpack on the couch, before dropping himself with a tired huff. He could hear the shower going upstairs, ao he deduced his sister was the one taking it. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the house.

It had belonged to their parents, but after--well, long story short, it was in his sister's, Amanda, name. They also had left some money, but unfortunately, Nathan only had access to a monthly allowance that had been given to him. And he couldn't complain, 800$ per month was a luxury that he realized that few had.

He heard the bathroom door open and footsteps coming into the living room.

"Amanda, you better not have spent all the hot water again," he said, with his eyes still closed.

Big mistake.

"I sure hope I didn't." his eyes flew open in shock as he quickly turned around and came face to face with a light green-eyed woman with short bleach blonde hair and several tattoos on her body. She was wearing short shorts and a black t-shirt that he recognized as his.

"I'm sorry, you are--"

"Sarah Michaels." he shook her hand, his surprise fading away as he tilted his head to the side and yelled up the stairs.

"Amanda! Your girlfriend just finished!" with that said, he grabbed the tv remote and turned it on. "And by the way, that's my shirt."

"Oh, I know." she chuckled, walking around the couch to sit next to it. "It certainly doesn't smell like your sister so I presumed it must be yours."

He looked at her, really looked. Her beauty was unnatural, her green eyes were unlike any he had ever seen and her hair, cut very short on the sides completed her image. Her exposed skin showed many tattoos, all different, from size to theme.

"Those are some killer tattoos," he told her turning as he took his phone out and laid it on his knee. And that was when it hit him. "Wait, you same your name was Michaels, any relation with Rachel Michaels?"

"She's my mother." Nathan couldn't say he was shocked, the only thing he found strange in that statement was that they didn't look alike, and Sarah seemed to lick upon the issue. "I take after my dad."

Humming, he turned back to the tv as his sister, a very blonde, very satisfied Amanda walked down the steps, with similar clothes to Sarah. She was lithe, with the same blue eyes as Nathan and the youngest Sheriff to ever work in Johnsonville.

"Nathan, I thought you would be with Martha this afternoon," she said, sitting next to Sarah who leaned on her shoulder.

"Didn't feel like it." then he looked at them aide ways. "So, for how long has this been going on?"

Amanda flinched, Nathaniel had a serious problem with lying, he just could stand it. He was the most honest and direct person she had ever seen, we'll, after their mother of coarse.

"For about five months."

"My family and I moved here eight months ago," Sarah said, taking Amanda's hand. "I met your sister by chance and, well, we started talking, and things just kinda went from there." Nathan stayed silent, staring at his phone. Sarah frowned, Amanda had told her that the teen had closed himself up after what happened with their parents, taking refuge in-- "Your sister told me you loved music."

It was like a switch was turned on as his head shot up and a grin appeared on his visage. It was his heaven, his escape, the one thing that still made those feeling that he missed resurfacing from their hiding place in his heart. On the left side of the fireplace was a wooden guitar with two names painted on it.

_Victoria Wolf_

_Johnathan_ _ Wolf_

Nathan got up and grabbed it, sitting on the coffee table in front of them with that smile on his face.

"What would you like to hear?" he asked, playing some tunes to see if the guitar was well-tuned.

"Play one of yours."

With a nod, Nathan started with a slow, even tune, giving the impression of calm before the storm to Sarah. Slowly, Nathan picked up the pace, and something more akin to rage and ferocity began to ascend, as Nathan closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed. It was beautiful, but it wasn't over yet. Switching to a calming pace, Amanda started to hum along with the music, accompanying the cold song as it turned warm, inviting and, dare she say, made her excited to hear more.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed, clapping as Nathan finished with a grin on his face. "You have to come and play at the studio one of these days."

"Studio?"

"Oh, yeah, my father owns a tattoo studio in town were my siblings and I work at." she grinned. "Sometimes we have live music there for the clientele."

"In Johnsonville?" Amanda chuckled as Nathan's eyebrows shot up. The people in town were by no means super conservative, but the mayor, Mr.Wood, was a bit of a hardass.

"We have people from all over the country come for our tattoos, so the business is as high as ever." then Sarah gave him a smirk. "Plus, you have to meet my sister, Alice, she is a hell of a singer and a talented tattoo artist."

"Hey, weren't you planning on making that tattoo?" Amanda hinted, shocking the hell out of Nathan.

It was true, Nathan had been planning on making a tattoo for a while now, but was convinced that his sister wouldn't approve, so he didn't tell her anything about it.

"How the hell did you know about that?"

"Come on Nathan, I'm your sister." the blue-eyed boy narrowed his eyes. "Ok, fine, I saw your drawings on top of your desk a couple of months ago, you forgot to hide them."

Sarah's eyes shined as she heard Amanda's statement. "You draw?" she asked excitedly.

"They're just sketches," he mumbled embarrassed, caressing the wood of the guitar. Another hobby of his, drawing.

"I would love to see them." hesitantly glancing at his sister, he put the guitar back and walked up to the stairs to his room.

It was big, with the wooden floor and the queen-sized bed by the wall, the desk with the computer next to it and the wardrobe. It also had three more guitars and a drums right next to the big window that overlooked the yard. The walls were painted white and there were pictures of his family and landscapes hanging from the walls.

Opening one of his desk drawers, he took a worn-out sketchbook out and returned to the living room, where the couple was giggling with each other.

"Here." he gave it to Sarah, who looked more and more impressed as she flew from a drawing to another. It was covered with drawings of wolves and horses, bears and landscapes. It also had sketches of his car and his sister's cruiser.

"Wow, you have talent." she beamed. "You definitely have to come by."

Seizing the opportunity, Amanda grabbed Sarah's hand and smiled. "Why don't we go today and we play one or two songs."

Nathan's eyes widened and tried to get himself out of his sister's idea. "Wait a minute--"

"That would be awesome." then, the bleach blonde woman frowned. "Do you have something I can wear?"

"I think I have some jeans that will fit you like a glove." Amanda led her girlfriend to her room, leaving a dumbfounded Nathan behind.

"What just happened?"

**One hour ** **later**

The tattoo studio was not a small shop, not by any chance. It was a three-story building, with the first floor being the studio itself and the other two serving as home to Sarah's family.

Nathan parked his car on the sidewalk, thankful for his sister being with him and avoiding a ticket. He had changed his hoodie for a black skintight black t-shirt and a hooded cloak jacket, leaving the jeans and the black shoes.

The necklace was still standing proudly over his shirt and it moved as he got out, followed by Amanda and Sara, who had spent the entire ride on his sister's lap. He walked back to the trunk, taking his guitar case out and they walked to the studio's entrance, with the couple holding hands.

Sarah was the first inside, followed by Amanda who turned to Nathan and wicked at him. He sighed, walking inside, taking in the sounds of tattoo machines doing their jobs and three people inches over their clients.

Two were men, very much alike each other, someone might even mistake them as twins. They both had brown hair and we're muscular, standing approximately at 6'2". They were wearing t-shirts and shorts, much to Nathans shock, the shop wasn't nearly hot enough for those kinds of clothes.

The other was a woman, and from what he could see with her being dressed in denim short shorts and a black tank top, she had olive-toned skin and short dark-brown hair that went just over her shoulders. Her mile-long legs were toned and beautiful, ending in brown ankle boots that completed the outfit beautifully. In addition to that, he could see the tattoo that covered her left leg that looked like roses peeking under her shorts, probably going up to her hip, and on her right arm was a beautiful full arm sleeve with the silhouette of wolves running around thorns and roses. The tattoos we're all black, but the rose petals were painted a deep red, and that made it look even more beautiful.

Nathan's breath was stolen away as the mystery woman straightened, looking down at her work with a satisfied smile as she applied a gel to it and wrapped the arm in some plastic. She turned around after hearing Sarah say hi, and time stopped for Nathan.

Her vivid dark-brown eyes gazed at him and all the breath left Nathan's as her eyes widened.

"Nathan, this is my sister, Alice." Sarah's voice snapped Nathan out and he cleared his throat, shaking Alice's hand.

"So, you're the famous tattoo artist who can also sing that I have heard about." a smile blossomed on her perfect lips as her delicate fingers squeezed his, almost, dare he say, lovingly?

"It seems that you know more about me than I know about you." was she flirting? "You play?" Nathan shrugged, placing the case on one of the waiting sofas and opening it, showing a different guitar that made Alice look fascinated.

"I'm decent."

Sarah laughed, putting an arm around Nathan's shoulders like Amanda used to do, in a sibling kind of manner.

"This boy right here is a magician, you two have to play together one of these days." Nathan fidgeted, feeling out of place as the two older men looked up from their work and their twin green eyes gazed at their sister.

"Sis!" one of them, the one with the brown shorts, cheered loudly, taking his sister in his arms and lifting her up. Then he passed her to the other one, who had blue shorts and he did the same. Sarah laughed, as did Amanda, and Nathan realized that his sister already knew these people as the two giants came and hugged her well.

"Matt, Rick, this is my little brother, Nathan." they were gentler with Nathan, giving handshakes and brotherly hugs and went back to work, with Amanda and Sarah beginning to walk away.

"And by the way, Nathan," Amanda called, raising one finger with a mischievous grin. "Just one."

He tilted his head in confusion, giving Alice a side glance. "One what?"

"One tattoo."


End file.
